


Rock Lobster

by ziam_paynes (asherly89)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/ziam_paynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Harry sees Niall in a bar and asks him on a date. He takes him to Waitrose to watch lobsters fight in their tank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Lobster

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this post from tumblr: [look at this post!](http://tippingvelvets.tumblr.com/post/117559313299/leonkumquat-when-my-dad-was-in-college-he-had-a)
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes are mine

Harry sees the blond before the blond sees him. He’s holding a pint of beer and laughing with a group of people, probably his friends. Harry hears him laugh and he smiles at the sound. The blond gets up from his seat and walks over to the bar. Harry sees his in.

Harry walks over to the bar and plants himself right next to the man he’s been eyeing.

“Hello,” Harry says to him.

The blond looks at him, “Ah, hi...do I know you?”

Harry’s heart beats faster, the accent that just came from the man isn’t the usual London. It’s the sweet Irish accent that makes him go weak in the knees.

“You’re not from here?” 

“What gave it away?”

Harry smiles, “Your beautiful accent.” 

The blond laughs, “You’ve got the worst pickup lines ever.”

Harry smiles, “But it’s working?”

 

The blond shrugs, “Yay, I’m Niall.”

“Harry...do you want to go on a date?”

“Straight to the date? Don’t you want to know me more?”

“I already know you’re Irish, cute, and have a laugh that takes over the room, what more do I need to know?”

Niall laughs, “What do you have in mind?”

“Don’t know yet, but give me your number and I’ll let you know,” Harry has his phone already out and ready to get Niall’s number.

Niall shakes his head, but puts his number in Harry’s phone then hands it back.

“Talk to you soon. Probably should get back to my fiends.”

“I’ll text you soon,” Harry replies.

He watches Niall walk back to his friends with their drinks and he goes back to talking with him without looking at Harry again.

* * *

Harry texts Niall two days later to tell him that on Friday they were going to go on a date. Niall replies back with a smiley face emoji and asking for details. Harry is vague and just tells him to meet him at a coffee shop.

* * *

Harry gets to the coffee shop Friday night to see Niall already there with a cup in front of him. Harry waves at him when he gets inside and goes to order his own drink. Once his drink is made and given to him Harry goes to sit with Niall.

“Hello again,” Harry greets.

“Hey,” Niall greets back.

“This isn’t our date.”

“What cha mean? Coffee and talking isn’t our date.”

“I just wanted some place close to where we’re going so it would throw you off.”

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Can I finish my coffee first?”

“Bring it with you.”

Harry grabs his coffee from the table and stands. Niall does the same.

“Where are we going?” Niall asks again as they make their way down the street.

“Actually we’re here,” Harry replies and stops in front of Waitrose.

“Waitrose? Mate, what are we going to do here?”

“To watch the lobsters.”

“Lobsters?”

“Yeah the tank with all the lobsters in it. Watch ‘em fight. We can take bets on who’ll win.”

Niall laughs, “Mate, that’s crazy. I love it!”

Harry smiles back.

They walk through the store to the seafood section and the tank of lobsters is sitting right in front of the counter. They stand in front the tank talking about each lobster before they pick which one they’re betting on to win.

A few minutes go by before the worker behind the counter asks if they need help. Harry replies they don’t and the worker moves away to help someone else.

They stay for half an hour before the worker who is behind the counter asks them to leave.

They walk out laughing.

“That was really fun,” Niall say between laughing.

“I’m glad you had a fun time.”

“We should, ah, do it again some time.”

“Yay?”

“I mean if you want.”

“I would love to have a second date with you, Niall.”

* * *

A year and a half later Niall and Harry are standing in front of family and friends as they say their vows of marriage. Niall laughs when Harry mentions the lobsters in his vows.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if Waitrose has a lobster tank, but for this fic they do. Hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
